cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cabal
Overview The Cabal is one of the factions native to Croatoa. This all-female group of sorceresses never seems to leave the area and have been fighting the evil Red Caps for a long time. In City of Heroes, The Cabal range between levels 25 and 35 and only in Croatoa. Although found all over Croatoa, The Cabal seem to be based in Sunset Ridge. In City of Villains this group cannot be found. Background Villain types Minions Sprite The true nature of the sprites is a matter of some controversy among paranormal experts. Many believe that they are the byproduct of the Cabal's magic. They seem to be intelligent, and will aid any person they perceive as worthy of their assistance. Powers Initiate For some, magic comes naturally, while others may take centuries to master it. Cabal Initiates are still learning the ways of the winds. Their powers are meager, and so they arm themselves with daggers. Over the years they have become quite skilled in their use. Powers Adept Though their skills are minimal in comparison to those of their leaders, Cabal Adepts have learned to summon hot lightening into their fists. After centuries of training for this feat, many Adepts are shocked to find that it is actually quite painful. Of course, after so many years spent battling the Red Caps, pain is nothing they can't handle. Powers Lieutenants Storm Maven It takes more than just hard work and dedication to become a Storm Maven. It takes a certain raw talent, and a sensitivity to the powerwafting through every breeze in Croatoa. Some Mavens insist that they can hear the voices of their late husbands floating on those breezes. Wether true or not, this belief only strenghtens their fury in battle. Powers Thunder Maven It takes more than just hard work and dedication to become a Thunder Maven. It takes a certain raw talent, and a sensitivity to the powerwafting through every breeze in Croatoa. Some Mavens insist that they can hear the voices of their late husbands floating on those breezes. Wether true or not, this belief only strenghtens their fury in battle. Maven of Ministry It takes more than just hard work and dedication to become a Thunder Maven. It takes a certain raw talent, and a sensitivity to the power wafting through every breeze in Croatoa. Some Mavens insist that they can hear the voices of their late husbands floating on those breezes. Wether true or not, this belief only strenghtens their fury in battle. Powers Bosses Sorceress of the Winds Most Cabal Sorceresses have becomed quite hardened over the years. Most are utterly implacable, fixed, single-mindedly in their quest to exterminate the Red Caps. Still, some Salamancans have reported seeing a look of pity in the eyes of the sorceresses. It could be that there is some spark of humanity left in them. Powers Archvillains Mary MacComber Main Article: Mary MacComber Trust doesen't come easily to Mary MacComber, the leader of the Cabal. She has been in Croatoa too long. Still, your reputation precedes you, and she is willing to listen. If you can impress her in combat, that is. Powers Heroes Katie's Spirit Main Article: Katie's Spirit Katie's spirit has been trapped here by the spiteful Red Caps. As the youngest of their number, Katie represents the Cabal's hope for the future. If her spirit remains trapped here, they are likely to turn away from all goodness and light in the world. Powers Named enemies Bane Sidhe (boss) The Bane Sidhes (pronounced bane shee, or simply Banshee) are the most unhappy of all the Cabal's Sorceresses. Their fury at the Red Caps has manifested itself in the form of their mournful screams, which can cause even the most powerful heroes to cringe. Powers Named Bosses * Black Jennet (''Bane Sidhe) (Free Tuatha mission from Kelly Nemmers) * Eliza (Sorceress of the Winds) (Lay the ghosts to rest from Gordon Bower) * Fran McCollum (Bane Sidhe) (Lay the ghosts to rest from Gordon Bower) Cabal Category:Archvillains